1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal for a drum, and more particularly, to an adjustable pedal for a drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pedal is set beside the drum. It often moves while using because the frictional resistance between the pedal and ground is not enough to position the pedal in place. In such a manner, the user has no choice but to take the pedal back again and again. For this reason, a new pedal which has a metal plate attached thereto is peddled publicly and thereby increase weight and steady of the pedal. However, the pedal with a metal plate is heavy besides occupying space while moved. In addition to weight and steady, the conventional pedal still has other problems.
The conventional pedal includes a adjustable plate attached to the bottom thereof and connecting to a base to adjust the position of the pedal, by means of adjusting the angle of the base and the adjustable plate. Essentially, the adjusting device connects with the base an can not be folded, so the pedal will occupy a certain space when the drum need to be moved or collected,
A conventional pedal (60) in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 3 comprises a base (61) and two supporting bars (62) each with a through hole (621) attached to the base (61). A drive device (50) has an axle (51) securely received therein and pivotally received in the through hole (621) of the supporting bar (62). The pedal (60) has a first end and a second end with the first end pivotally connected to the base (61). The base (61) further includes a chain (63). The chain (63) has a first end attached to the drive device (50) and a second end connected to the second end of the pedal (60).
It is extremely difficult to change the angle of the pedal (60), because the drive device (50) is securely attached to the base (61) by the supporting bar (62) and the pedal (60). So, this drive device (50) can not provide a convenient and simple method of adjusting the pedal (60) of a drum.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and obviate the disadvantage of the conventional pedal (60).